


Constellations

by knesk



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Stupid Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knesk/pseuds/knesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young and in love, Zexion and Demyx spend an innocent night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> It's pretty nonspecific, but while writing it I imagined them as teenaged. If you'd rather, feel free to see them as older or younger.

"What are you doing?"

Demyx could feel the cool drag of a pen over his cheek, the air cold against its ink tracks.

"Drawing constellations in your acne," Zexion stated, blank despite the smirk twisting his lips. "I think I’ve found Ursa Major."

"God you're weird," Demyx breathed, his eyelids coming together to block out the world. His words were warm and fond, only a hint of accusation stinging through them. He tried to keep his head in its place, unmoving and still while Zexion drew lines onto the bridge of his nose. "That better not be permanent," he quietly griped.

His eyelids slid back open and Demyx couldn't see him with his gaze cast up at the ceiling, his eyes running over the texture patterns, but he knew a smile pulled against Zexion's teeth, sly and unnerving. Demyx had long memorized the expression, full aware of what could draw it out, what was worthy of it. It was typically stupid questions, remarks. Accusations, too, given they were playful enough.

"Alright, I'm done." There was something close to pride in his tone, and in the back of his consciousness, unimportant and mostly ignored, Demyx heard the click of the pen cap pressing back into place.  
Demyx blindly felt at his cheek, his fingers gently probing the flesh, and he looked as far sideways as he could to try and catch Zexion's eye. "What'd you find?" He asked as he tried to feel the constellations, take in the image of inklines through osmosis.

"Big Dipper and Cassiopeia. Its a shame there wasn't more to work with, there's a little less than half of Orion on your other cheek."

Turning his head to look properly at him, Demyx raised an eyebrow. "Yes, it's really too bad I don't have more acne. What about ursa major? I thought you drew that one too."

Zexion suppressed a quiet laugh. "The Big Dipper is a part of Ursa Major. Ursa Major, in its entirety, is actually a rather massive grouping of stars."

Demyx looked away, embarrassed. "Oh," he said. "Right." He suddenly felt inadequate, lesser in knowledge to a shameful degree. Zexion made him feel like that a lot. It wasn’t that he was stupid--he wasn’t, he really wasn’t--it was just that Zexion was frighteningly smarter, and good at showcasing his wisdom. He never meant to hurt Demyx, to make him feel as small as he did. He just liked to boast, liked to sound as smart as he was.

“You know I'm not dumb, right?” Demyx suddenly asked, turning over onto his side, his eyes boring into Zexion’s. He snaked their legs around each other, letting Zexion press the flat fronts of his frigid feet against his warm calves.

A thin eyebrow hitched up on Zexion’s forehead. Demyx thought the expression might be permanent, he had seen it so often. “Of course I do,” He assured, though he was perplexed. “I haven’t offended you, have I?"

Demyx rolled his eyes, tipping his chin back as he did. “No,” he groaned. “I just...I just get insecure, I guess."  
“Oh.”

Zexion was quiet, voice meak, the sound faraway. He looked away from Demyx’s ever present gaze, and caught his lip between his teeth. He chewed at the flesh, pulled dry flakes off and swallowed them. He let his lip go and Demyx could hear him click his retainer against his teeth. He regretted saying what he had; it was unnerving to hear Zexion click his retainer. It was something he only did when he wasn't sure what else to do.

“There's no reason for that,” Zexion murmured, voice still weak and hardly there. He almost sounded consoling. "You're plenty intelligent.”

"Thanks, Zex."

The words came out as a whisper, quieter than Demyx intended. He felt like something was pulling at his heart and at the same time clogging his throat. His chest seemed to cave in. He was overwhelmed by the fact that he was overwhelmed--his feelings were far too strong for such light conversation, and that was frightening, made emotion swirl around his stomach.  
Zexion could see the conflict in Demyx's eyes and with his gentle fingers touched the spots on his cheeks just above his jawline. He stretched up to bring their lips together, their kiss tender and light, their mouths only just brushing together. He ran a cold fingertip along the bridge of Demyx's nose, tried to convey how fond he was through the action.

"Stop it," he ordered quietly, the whisper inspiring strength despite its lack of volume.

Demyx's eyes were closed, his expression serene and relaxed. He sighed, the breath deep and shaken. "Okay."

Behind his eyelids shone luminescent spots from where the stark light of the moon burned his retinas, fuzzy reds and orange sliding through blackness. Though inspired by the moon they brought Demyx's thoughts to venus, burning away in the sky, shining only just brighter than its surrounding stars. He slid his eyes open and through the window the sky engulfed whatever view normally prevailed, frighteningly dark and overwhelming in its expanse. The lights of suburbia swallowed up the stars, claimed their colors and life, left only a few strong specks of light to shine with the moon against the blackened blue sky.

His voice quiet and rasped, Demyx pulled in a breath and said, "Show me the ones you drew on my face." He lifted an arm, hand limp, and gestured toward the window. He didn't see it but he knew a wry smile was working itself over Zexion's lips.

"The north star is just above that square house--see it? Its supposedly rather bright, but its hard to catch despite it. Its just above the center of the roof."

He went on like that, told Demyx to follow the north star to find the Big Dipper, its curled handle and basin. He tried to point out Cassiopeia, but the constellation was nondescript and hard to pin without practice. He described its shape and image, told the myth behind its name. He showed Demyx Orion, as well, though he hadn't actually drawn that one. He continued to retell his limited knowledge on astronomy until light started to creep up from the earth and they were both too tired to grasp conversation, Zexion futilely pointing out every constellation he knew despite Demyx's inability to find them. They fell asleep angled toward the window, legs wound around each other but their bodies otherwise separated.

Demyx woke to the tickled irritation of a pen, the light touch of ink dragged across his cheek. "What are you doing?" He rasped, fighting to open his eyes.

"Redrawing your constellations. They smeared during the night."


End file.
